


Stolen Moments

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri is the only one left in this town that knows who Mary used to be.</p><p>[Interconnected drabbles for femslash100.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expressed in Dark Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #17 ~ Love in the Shadows @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [at my Dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/97162.html).)

Mary loves John. She does. She loves their life together, their house, their _son_. But sometimes she needs a break. Sometimes she can't stand being a quaint little housewife.

So she finds Missouri.

Missouri is the only one left in this town that knows who Mary used to be. And she _understands_. Missouri's running from something, too.

They trade kisses and lingering touches, always careful to avoid leaving marks. They talk about things that others would never understand, letting Mary _breathe_ again.

Mary loves Missouri, too. But it's a different love, one that can only be expressed in dark shadows.


	2. Gonna Break My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #20 ~ The Other Side of Love @ femslash100 's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [at my Dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/126354.html).)

Missouri never thought it would come to this. She likes Mary, of course, would never have considered doing this if she didn't, but she thought it would be more casual. That they would just be releasing a little steam, being able to confide in someone who knew the truth about the world.

But Missouri can feel that Mary _loves_ her, and not like a sister or just a friend. It's hard not to love someone back, when they love her that much.

They still meet, sharing quiet kisses in the shadows. But this is gonna break Missouri's heart, one day.


End file.
